


Festa in maschera.

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Party, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel campo visivo del castano apparve la mano destra del moro, fasciata da un guanto blu a dita tagliate, che diventava poi grigio procedendo verso l’avambraccio. Liam comprese subito da chi fosse vestito l’altro e qualcosa di indefinito si mosse all’interno del suo stomaco. Tentò di parlare ma Zayn lo precedette ancora mostrandogli, questa volta, un angolo di stoffa rossa. Ed il più piccolo, a quel punto, non ebbe più alcun dubbio: era decisamente vestito da chi credeva lui. Non appena gli lasciò l’opportunità di voltarsi, il più piccolo lo fece e si ritrovò davanti agli occhi il corpo del maggiore fasciato nella tipica tuta blu di Wiccan, personaggio dei fumetti Marvel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festa in maschera.

Per Liam Payne, quella festa in maschera era decisamente noiosa. Da quando era arrivato, infatti, non aveva fatto altro che il palo poco distante dal lungo tavolo degli alcolici, con gli occhi che saettavano veloci per l’enorme palestra della scuola, nella speranza di intravederlo. Era così curioso di scoprire da chi si fosse mascherato che non stava più nella pelle e non vedeva l’ora di incrociare il suo sguardo. Come ogni dannatissima volta, del resto.

 

***

 

_Zayn scattò in piedi, come scottato, nel momento in cui Liam si chiuse la porta della camera alle spalle. Si avvicinò rapido all’armadio del castano, lo aprì, iniziando a frugare tra gli abiti appesi alle grucce, finché non trovò quello di suo interesse e lo buttò sul letto. Prese la cerniera del sacco copriabiti tra le dita tremanti per l’emozione di scoprire cosa ci fosse al suo interno ma, nell’esatto momento in cui la sentì aprirsi di appena qualche millimetro, iniziò ad avere i primi ripensamenti su quello che stava facendo: Liam, infondo, non voleva che vedesse il suo costume per la festa in maschera prima del tempo e approfittare della sua assenza per farlo non era proprio il miglior modo di comportarsi. Ci pensò un po’ su e, alla fine, decise che una piccola sbirciatina non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno. Abbassò quindi la zip, rivelando il contenuto del copriabiti e restò senza parole per qualche istante._

_« Sai Zay, stavo pensan- » ma Liam si bloccò, non appena vide il moro chino sull’unica cosa che non lui voleva che vedesse._

_L’altro lo guardò, totalmente incapace di dire o fare qualsiasi cosa. Era stato appena colto con le mani nel sacco e, sul serio, non vedeva alcuna via d’uscita da quella situazione alquanto scomoda. Il castano lo spintonò indietro, richiuse la zip e ripose, con rabbia, la gruccia nell’armadio. Poi si voltò verso Zayn che, immobile, si fissava la punta delle scarpe, dandosi mentalmente dello stupido._

_« Volevo che fosse una sorpresa e tu che fai? Corri subito a ficcanasare! » esclamò irritato._

_« Lì, mi dispiace »._

_« No, Zayn! » continuò Liam, sempre più arrabbiato, « Se ti fosse dispiaciuto sul serio, non avresti sbirciato il contenuto del copriabiti! Soprattutto perché sapevi bene quanto ci tenessi a farti questa sorpresa! » e si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul letto, prendendosi la testa tra le mani._

_Il più grande si dondolò sui piedi prima di andarsi a sedere, imbarazzatissimo, accanto al castano. Gli dispiaceva da morire quello che aveva fatto e voleva che l’altro lo capisse, nonostante fosse stato lui a sbagliare fin dal principio. Tentò di mettergli una mano sulla spalla ma Liam precedette il suo gesto ritraendosi appena e Zayn non poté fare altro che abbassarla lungo il fianco, respinto._

_« Scusami » fece dopo un po’. Cercò il suo sguardo ma l’altro, prontamente, lo evitò come la peste bubbonica. « Liam, non fare così… Ti prego » piagnucolò quasi, a quel punto. Odiava quando tra loro scattava qualche piccola incomprensione ed il castano finiva per costruirsi un vero e proprio muro intorno che lui, nemmeno mettendoci tutte le sue forze, sarebbe mai riuscito a svalicare._

_« No, Zayn, no! È inutile che fai questi stupidi giochetti per farti perdonare! » sbottò, finalmente voltandosi verso il moro ed incrociando i loro sguardi._

_Un attimo dopo aver detto quella frase, Liam Payne si ritrovò con il corpo magro del maggiore sopra al proprio; le loro labbra unite in un bacio a cui lui oppose un po’ di resistenza prima di lasciarsi andare. Lo sentì sorridere sulla sua bocca, ben consapevole dell’effetto che era in grado di fargli. Le mani del moro serpeggiarono sui fianchi del minore, stringendoli possessivi, mentre le loro lingue s’intrecciavano sempre più tra loro, quasi fino all’inverosimile. I bacini si scontrarono, facendoli ansimare entrambi, l’uno nella bocca dell’altro. Il castano, con un colpo di reni, ribaltò le posizioni, finendo a cavalcioni su Zayn. Dopo un leggero bacio a fior di labbra, scese a stuzzicagli il collo, mordendo, leccando e succhiando ogni porzione di pelle raggiungibile, mentre le dita andavano a lasciare leggere carezze a quella appena sotto l’ombelico._

_« Visto che ormai » con la punta del naso gli sfiorò il pomo d’Adamo « Sai da chi sarò mascherato alla festa » tracciò il profilo della mascella con denti e lingua « Tu da chi sarai vestito? »_

_Lo fissò negli occhi, desideroso di avere molto di più di quel contatto tra i loro corpi e « Quando mi vedrai alla festa mi riconoscerai, credimi » soffiò ad un millimetro dalle sue labbra, sfiorandole con le proprie mentre parlava._

 

***

 

E quindi, Liam si ritrovava accanto a quel tavolo ad attendere Zayn, mentre ripensava alla loro conversazione avvenuta appena qualche giorno prima. Nella sua testa, nemmeno un’idea sul suo possibile travestimento anche se, dal suo discorso, aveva chiaramente dedotto che conoscesse bene da chi si sarebbe mascherato.

Voltò le spalle alla palestra e si concentrò sulla vasta scelta di bibite presenti davanti ad i suoi occhi buttandosi, alla fine, sul punch. Avrebbe voluto provare anche qualcosa di più pesante -perché su quel tavolo, nonostante fosse una festa scolastica, c’era anche roba ben più pesante del punch- ma si limitò a quello perché terrorizzato dall’idea di alzare troppo il gomito.

« Ti dai all’alcool, in mia assenza? » sibilò quella voce calda, che lui avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille, al suo orecchio.

Per un brevissimo attimo, Liam temette che il bicchiere che aveva in mano potesse scivolargli dalle dita e cadere a terra, frantumandosi in mille pezzi, ma questo, per fortuna, non avvenne perché riuscì immediatamente a riprendere il controllo della situazione e del suo corpo. Fece per voltarsi, ora che Zayn si trovava dietro di lui, per poter finalmente scoprire da chi avesse deciso di mascherarsi, ma quello comprese le sue intenzioni e gli mise una mano dietro la testa, impedendoglielo.

« No, Leeyum » cantilenò « Prova ad indovinare da chi mi sono vestito. Ti aiuterò anche con qualche indizio ».

Nel campo visivo del castano apparve la mano destra del moro, fasciata da un guanto blu a dita tagliate, che diventava poi grigio procedendo verso l’avambraccio. Liam comprese subito da chi fosse vestito l’altro e qualcosa di indefinito si mosse all’interno del suo stomaco. Tentò di parlare ma Zayn lo precedette ancora mostrandogli, questa volta, un angolo di stoffa rossa. Ed il più piccolo, a quel punto, non ebbe più alcun dubbio: era decisamente vestito da chi credeva lui. Non appena gli lasciò l’opportunità di voltarsi, il più piccolo lo fece e si ritrovò davanti agli occhi il corpo del maggiore fasciato nella tipica tuta blu di Wiccan, personaggio dei fumetti Marvel.

« Allora, che dici? » gli domandò Zayn, vanitoso come suo solito, e si strinse appena nelle spalle mentre attendeva una risposta.

Il castano prese un respiro profondo e « St-stai bene » fece, deglutendo a vuoto. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che trovava fantastico il modo in cui la calzamaglia gli avvolgeva le gambe magre e che i capelli corvini, i quali gli ricadevano morbidamente sulla fronte, lo mandavano su di giri ma la verità era che non riusciva a trovare le parole per esprimersi.

« Anche tu, vestito da Hulkling, non sei male ».

Quelle parole presero Liam per i piedi, riportandolo sulla Terra. Solo in quel momento, infatti, realizzò che i rispettivi personaggi da cui si erano travestiti si completavano dato che facevano parte dello stesso fumetto ma che, soprattutto, portavano avanti una relazione amorosa, esattamente come loro due.

« L’hai fatto di proposito a vestirti così, non è vero? »

Zayn non gli rispose, limitandosi ad un’occhiata eloquente -con tanto di alzata di sopracciglia-, prima di sparire tra la folla. Lo seguì immediatamente, arrancando dietro di lui fino ad uscire dalla stanza, per farsi spazio tra le persone che si mettevano tra loro. Ringraziò che il costume del maggiore prevedesse un mantello rosso altrimenti, molto probabilmente, l’avrebbe perso di vista a causa delle luci soffuse e della gente presente in palestra.

L’uno a pochi passi di distanza dall’altro, salirono fino al piano superiore e si fermarono a metà del lungo corridoio, su cui si affacciavano la maggior parte delle aule, completamente deserto. Il moro si tirò addosso il castano e si appoggiò contro uno dei tanti armadietti presenti, baciandolo con passione. Dato che Zayn era appena più basso Liam, il più piccolo fu costretto a chinarsi appena in avanti per arrivare bene alle sue labbra morbide e carnose. Le mani del maggiore erano ovunque: tra i capelli, sul viso, sul collo, sul petto, sulla schiena e questo lo stordiva, mandandolo in confusione, come il più letale di tutti i veleni. All’improvviso -e quando meno se lo aspettava- si ritrovò a sbattere violentemente la schiena contro l’armadietto accanto a quello su cui si stavano baciando in precedenza e mugolò appena di dolore.

« Scusa, Lì » borbottò l’altro dispiaciuto e si spalmò completamente sul suo corpo.

Il principio d’erezione di Zayn si scontrò con la sua coscia e Liam arrossì mentre si scambiavano un bacio fatto di denti, lingua, saliva, schiocchi osceni e bocche spalancate. Nonostante fossero in intimità da tempo -ed entrambi avessero una florida vita sessuale-, il castano, spesso e volentieri, provava imbarazzo quando si verificavano contatti del genere. Soprattutto se c’era giusto quella sottilissima calzamaglia, che indossavano tutti e due, a dividere la loro pelle.

Gli morse il labbro inferiore, stringendolo prepotentemente tra i denti « Ti sei vestito da Wiccan di proposito, vero? » domandò ancora, dato che prima non aveva ricevuto alcuna risposta.

« Mi dispiace deluderti, ma no: non è stato fatto apposta. Avevo già scelto di travestirmi così prima di vedere il tuo costume » soffiò il moro. Insinuò un ginocchio tra le sue gambe ed andò a sfiorargli l’intimità, facendolo gemere vergognosamente a quel contatto inaspettato e poi irrigidire l’attimo dopo, quando realizzò quale suono fosse appena uscito dalle sue labbra. « Lasciati andare, Liam. Tanto non c’è nessuno oltre a noi per questo corridoio » e sostituì, rapido, il ginocchio con il palmo aperto della mano.

« Z-Zay, » pigolò il minore, il timbro roco e vibrante di passione, « Non qui, ti prego ».

Avvolse tra le labbra carnose il lobo dell’orecchio, continuando a massaggiargli l’eccitazione via via più evidente, lo succhiò appena  e « Che ne dici dell’aula di chimica? Tra tutte quelle provette deve essere fottutamente eccitante ». Liam però non rispose, troppo impegnano a gemere per il trattamento che Zayn gli stava riservando. « Oppure la presidenza » propose ancora, prima di iniziare a lasciare un’evidente macchia violacea sul collo dell’altro. « Ogni volta che mi ci spediscono, non riesco a non pensare a noi due mentre facciamo sesso su quella scrivania ».

Il piccolo s’irrigidì a quel discorso e si scostò da lui, per poterlo guardare in faccia. Era imbarazzatissimo -le sue orecchie rosse lo testimoniavano chiaramente- ed il moro, notandolo, non poté fare a meno di ridere. « Direi che l’aula di chimica va più che bene, _Wiccan_ » borbottò diventando, se possibile, ancora più rosso di quanto già non fosse.

Zayn sorrise dolcemente al modo in cui l’aveva chiamato, sentendo le famose farfalle nello stomaco. « D’accordo, _Hulkling_. Andata per l’aula di chimica » e lo baciò rapidamente ancora una volta, prima di aggiungere « Soprattutto perché, è molto più vicina rispetto alla presidenza ».


End file.
